Character Transformation
A Character Transformation (キャラなり, lit. charanari) is a special ability in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!. Information A character transformation simply sees someone combining powers with his or her Guardian character. The character goes into his or her egg, which then goes into the owner's heart. This ability surpasses the power of a Character Change by 120% of its normal power. This ability is rare, so there aren't many who can transform. The Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key allow their owners to transform at will, though, as well as others who are near. During a transformation, the owner can use various magical abilities powered by the character. The character is still active, for he or she can still communicate and can force the owner to do some actions unwillingly. It is possible for the owner to switch transformations if he or she owns more than one character. It is possible to transform with other people's Guardian characters, (most likely with the power of the Humpty Lock or the Dumpty Key); however the power is not at its best and the transformation will last shorter and consume one's energy faster. Notable transformations Amu Hinamori With the Humpty Lock's, Character Transformations are a staple for Amu in her quest to purify X-Eggs and X-Characters. She first learns to transform with Ran and become the athletic "Amulet Heart"; later with Miki to become the level-headed artist, "Amulet Spade"; later, she also learns to transform with Su and become the domestic "Amulet Clover" who can repair any damaged object. After losing and regaining her fourth Guardian Character, Dia, Amu learns to Character Transform into the ever-glittering idol, "Amulet Diamond." (Officially known as Amulet Dia.) Aside from her own Guardian Characters, Amu has also transformed before with Il and El into "Amulet Devil" and "Amulet Angel", respectively when they both opposed their master, Utau. Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia combined powers at one point to transform into "Amulet Fortune", but this was only a temporary transformation. Ikuto Tsukiyomi The Dumpty Key allows Ikuto to Character Transform with Yoru into "Black Lynx". The influence of a black egg turned him into "Death Rebel" for a time being, and when transforming with both, he becomes "Seven Seas Treasure", but this was only temporary. Utau Hoshina Utau can transform with Il into "Lunatic Charm", and with El into "Seraphic Charm". At a point, she could transform with X-Dia into "Dark Jewel". Kukai Soma Kukai can transform with Daichi into "Sky Jack". Rima Mashiro Rima can transform with Kusukusu into "Clown Drop". Tadase Hotori Tadase can transform with Kiseki into "Platinum Royal". Kairi Sanjou Kairi can transform with Musashi into "Samurai Soul". Yaya Yuiki Yaya can transform with Pepe into "Dear Baby". Nagihiko Fujisaki Nagihiko can transform with Rhythm into "Beat Jumper". As Nadeshiko, she can Character Transform with Temari into "Yamato Maihime". Rikka Hiiragi Rikka can transform with Hotaru into "Pure Feeling". Mystery Eggs In the second season of the anime, the new Easter worker Lulu De Morcerf uses a ruby necklace to help ordinary people character transform by turning their Heart's Eggs into Mystery Eggs. Should that person become provoked, he or she will character transform into a powerful character. Mystery Egg Victims #Manami - becoming Flower Dream in Episode 54. #Hitomi Ninagawa - becoming Singer Dream in Episode 55. #Mamoru Mizuno - becoming Space Dream in Episode 56. #Yugaku Iwagaki - becoming Fancy Dream in Episode 57. #Koyomi Hirano - becoming Fortune Dream in Episode 60. #Santa Claus - becoming Santa Dream in Episode 63. #You Ebihara - becoming Happy Dream 1 in Episode 64. #Kiko Ebihara - becoming Happy Dream 2 in Episode 64. #Chiyoko Nakayama - becoming Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream in Episode 66. #Nayuta Kusanagi - becoming UFO Dream in Episode 67. #Saaya Yamabuki - becoming Hinamori Dream in Episode 68. #Fuyuki Kirishima - becoming First Love Dream in Episode 69. #Yukina Kogure - becoming Chocolate Dream in Episode 70. #Young Girl - becoming Temple Festival Dream in Episode 72. #Mimori Morino - becoming Delicious Dream in Episode 73. #Haruki Maruyama - becoming Gourmet Dream in Episode 75. #Nami - becoming Twin Dream in Episode 78. #Nemi - becoming Twin Dream in Episode 78. #Natsuko Nishino - becoming Pitching Dream in Episode 82. #Young Girl 2 - becoming Dancing Dream in Episode 83. #Wakana - becoming Teacher Dream in Episode 84. #Yua Sakurai - becoming Bad Singer Dream in Episode 86. #Lulu De Morcerf - becoming Dream Dream in Episode 89. Gallery of the Wishing Eggs Victims Dream Dream.png|Lulu as Dream Dream. Bad Singer Dream.png|Yua as Bad Singer Dream. Teacher Dream.png|Wakana as Teacher Dream. Twin Dream.png|Nemi and Nami as Twin Dream. Dancing Dream.png|Young Girl as Dancing Dream. Gourmet Dream.png|Haruki as Gourmet Dream. Delicious Dream.png|Mimori as Delicious Dream. Temple festival dream.png|Young Girl as Temple Festival Dream. Chocolate Dream.png|Yukina as Chocolate Dream. Gorgeous Spade.png|Saaya as Hinamori Dream, Gorgeous Spade. first love dream.png|Fuyuki as First Love Dream. Fortune Dream.png|Koyomi as Fortune Dream. File:ShugoCharaDoki564.jpg|Mamoru as Space Dream. File:Singing Dream.jpg|Hitomi as Singer Dream. Flower Dream.jpg|Manami as Flower Dream. UFO Dream.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. Chiyoko.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Happy Dream 1 and 2.png|Kiko and You as Happy Dream 1 and 2. Punchy Dream.png|Yugaku as Fancy Dream Hinamori Dream.png|Saaya as Hinamori Dream Pitching Dream.png|Natsuko as Pitching Dream See also *Heart's Egg *Dumpty Key *Humpty Lock *Character Change *Guardian Character Category:Magic